


Everyone Wants A Slice

by shameless_retard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Big bro Tanaka, Crossdressing, Dadchi Sugamama Tanaka Nishinoya Yachi and Kiyoko are overprotective, Date Tech - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is gay for Hinata, Everyone x Hinata cuz why not, Female Hinata Shouyou is NOT a thing, Fukuroudani, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, Hinata is crossdressing as a girl, Hope you enjoy this crap, I honestly live for these kinds of books, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Overprotective Dadchi, Penalty, Reverse Harem, Sugamama!, Think I was sugar high when I wrote this, Training Camp, Training Camp Upgrade, Yachi and Kiyoko are like sisters to Hinata!, Yachi and Kiyoko went too far on the dressing up honestly, big bros Tanaka and Noya, hinata protection squad, overprotective Tanaka and Noya, this is shit, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_retard/pseuds/shameless_retard
Summary: "However, those who will fail in the exams and have supplementary lessons will get a penalty."  Daichi said, crossing his arms while sternly looking at the team who all couldn't help but gulp.  He looked at Suga, gesturing for him to continue.The albino haired male couldn't help but chuckle when Kiyoko came up to him holding a box. The members couldn't help but feel queasy at that. The vice captain opened the box, holding out a maid costume. "Those who fail and get supplementary lessons will have to attend the training camp dressed up as a girl while playing volleyball. This will be for the whole event." He grinned.The gym erupted in cries, yells, complaints, and yelling after that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! does not belong to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oya, oya. Looks like Suga and Daichi are proposing a penalty to the team.
> 
> But what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this book a chance. The idea and plot just came up to me while I was rewatching the Training Camp Arc in Season Two. 
> 
> This will be a harem book, so multiple ships will be here.
> 
> Biological Female Hinata is not and will not be a thing in the book. Hinata will ONLY be crossdressing as a girl. 
> 
> Remember, we are here to have fun and not take this too seriously, so mean and negative comments will be deleted.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this book just as much as I enjoyed making it. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and suggestions are greatly appreciated!  
> So just leave them in the comments down below!
> 
> What's your favorite ship with Hinata? Me? I ship him with basically everyone.
> 
> Book is also available on Wattpad.

 

 

 The gym was met with a very dark and brooding aura. Everyone could only gulp and start sweating bullets as they met their captain's gaze. "Everyone," Daichi gave them a very eerie smile. "Sit down. Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai would like to say something important." They could only obey his order and immediately squat down on the floor, listening to whatever the two had to say.

"Everyone, you gotta pay attention to whatever your sensei says, alright? It's really important." Ukai glanced at the team, arms crossed as he sighed. Takeda came up in front of them with a grim face, holding some papers.

"Oh no..." Hinata paled. "It can't be..." Kageyama stopped breathing. "It's..." Tanaka looked up to the sky with a pleading face. "The test papers!" Nishinoya finished, looking down on the floor, sulking. The dark haired teacher nodded, clutching the papers before throwing them on the floor where all of their other teammates could see. They all froze and looked at the four who looked like they were dead. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN HAVE THESE SCORES?! IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!" They all yelled. Hinata could only nod while furiously shaking Kageyama, trying to get him back on earth. Tsukishima put a hand over his mouth to cover his snicker.

"How are we even going to do this? The training camp has upgraded from Nekoma, Fukurodani and us, to us three with Aoba Johsai, Johzenji, and Dateko. Playing volleyball with all these talented teams will be a huge boost to our skills and gameplay, but without even one of you we won't be able to do it well." Takeda sighed, shaking his head while at it. 

 "Sensei, it's fine with some of us if we tutor them. We'd hate for our kouhais to not attend and join the games because if we are incomplete, we aren't strong. We're only strong if all of us are together." Daichi suddenly spoke, his words bringing Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya back to life.

"Daichi-san!"

"Daichi-senpai!"

 "However, those who will fail in the exams and have supplementary lessons will get a penalty." Daichi said, crossing his arms while sternly looking at the team who all couldn't help but gulp. He looked at Suga, gesturing for him to continue.

The albino haired male couldn't help but chuckle when Kiyoko came up to him holding a box. The members couldn't help but feel queasy at that. The vice captain opened the box, holding out a maid costume. "Those who fail and get supplementary lessons will have to attend the training camp dressed up as a girl while playing volleyball. This will be for the whole event." He grinned.

The gym erupted in cries, yells, complaints, and yelling after that.

 

And so, when practice ended, Hinata grabbed Kageyama by the collar and pulled him along, running towards Yachi for help, who immediately nodded. "Are you really sure Yachi?" Hinata asked her. "Yep! I'd hate for you and Kageyama-kun to not attend the training camp this time. I'll do my best in helping you!" She vowed. Hinata and Kageyama immediately bowed, thanking her over and over again. "Thank you, Yachi-san!" She giggled before reminding them about cleaning up.

 

"It looks like they aren't asking you to tutor them anymore, Tsuki." Yamaguchi gave the freak duo and Yachi a glance before turning to look at his childhood friend. "I'm thankful for that. It's super difficult to get simple information in their thick skulls." He grumbled before taking a swig of his water. "That, or you're just too hard on them." Yamaguchi awkwardly laughed as Tsukishima gave him a quick glare.

 

On the other side of the gym, Tanaka and Nishinoya were latching on each side of Ennoshita's shoulders, pleading and begging for him to tutor them. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-" They were cut off when Ennoshita hit them on the head, finally having enough of their pleads. "Alright, fine." The hyperactive duo turned to look at him with tears streaming down their face and their eyes shining. "THANK YOU!" They both jumped up to tackle him in a hug when he suddenly spoke. "However, this will be the last time I'm helping you. You're going to be third years soon, so you'll have to pay closer and more attention to class and your teachers." They fell midway as Ennoshita walked past by them, whistling a simple tune as he held a broom. 

 

The third years were all currently huddled up in one spot, planning on what to do and betting on who would fail and dress up as a girl. "I bet it will be Kageyama." Suga said, clapping his hands together. "No, I bet it will be Noya." Asahi shook his head. "Nah, I think it's Tanaka." Daichi rubbed his chin. "No, I  _know_  it will be Hinata. Hinata is the most likely one to fail in the exams. I'm sure of it." Kiyoko disagreed with their picks, her arms forming a giant 'x'. "Okay then, let's bet on it." Daichi furrowed his eyebrows, determined on the bet. "Yeah, lets." Suga took his wallet out, counting his money. Kiyoko also did the same, while as Asahi sweat-dropped. "W-wait, aren't we all taking this a tad bit too seriously?" Daichi shook his head. "No, it's just a simple bet. Why? Are you too much of a coward Asahi?" He glanced at their ace, who was now furiously shaking his head and holding his wallet. "N-nope!"

And so, the following weeks consisted of taking down notes, serious studying, paying attention in class, asking the teacher questions, and extreme tutoring. Heck, some of them even went to the shrines for good luck.

 

Finally, it was the day of their exams to begin. The first years and second years gripped tightly holding their pens and pencils, hoping that they wouldn't be the one to receive the penalty, while as the third years tightly gripped their wallets, looking at the sky, hoping that their pick was the one that would fail. 

It was a huge deadly and difficult battle for them as they read the questions carefully and thought twice before answering. Kageyama and Hinata even reviewed their papers TWICE once they were finished. Their hearts started beating heavily once the countdown began.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Time's up!" Their teacher yelled, eyes scanning each student. "Pens and pencils up in the air, pass your papers to the seat in front of you. Front row seats, collect and count the papers before passing them to me." They all did as told. The normal students would all sigh in relief, however, the Karasuno Male Volleyball Club's members were all internally panicking, pleading to the gods for mercy on them.

Once the third years, Yachi, Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai went inside the gym, they were immediately met with a dark and depressing aura in the corner of the gym while they were also met with a fine and normal aura at the middle of it. In the corner of the gym, there were Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya sulking. The third years looked at their picks and silently prayed to the gods that they failed, not caring if they had to suffer through the embarrassment at all.

"Oi, what happened here?" Ukai turned towards the others who were perfectly normal, playing volleyball. "Apparently, they were too nervous and anxious that they went to practice like zombies so we had to sit them out." Tsukishima pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose with one hand while holding a volleyball with the other as he scoffed. "They just came to practice like this." Yamaguchi gestured to them before preparing for a jump float serve. "They don't have to worry about anything. They studied hard for this, so they have nothing to worry about." Ennoshita sighed. 

"Don't worry guys." Suga said, approaching the disheartened four as they looked up at him, pausing their misery for a second. "Whatever happens, your senpais will always be here." He grinned, pointing to himself and the other third years using his thumb. "SUGA-SENPAI!" They all yelled, tears streaming down their faces as their mood and aura suddenly brightened and lifted. He grinned, gesturing to the other members who were already playing volleyball. "Why don't you all quit sulking and go play with them?" They all furiously nodded before grabbing volleyballs out of nowhere and running towards them, joining in. 

"Did you really mean that?" Daichi asked. "Nope." The albino haired male grinned, shaking his head. "That's my boyfriend." The black haired male grinned back before placing his arm sroung his shoulder in where their manager ignored what just happened and Asahi sweat-dropped before walking off to who-knows-where. 

 

Then the day came. It was the day in where everyone got their test results. They braced themselves for the results and whatever was going to come as their papers were finally placed on their desks. They quickly grabbed the paper and looked at their score. 

"WHHAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!?!" 

 

And so, they were all back in the gym, standing up, forming a circle, hovering over Hinata who was in the center on all fours, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he stared at a paper on the floor. "I failed." He cried. "I'm going to receive the penalty!" He said before banging his head to the floor numerous times as some stared at him with pity, Kageyama and Tsukishima wore amused smirks on their faces, while their vice captain, captain, and ace only wore blank faces as their manager discreetly gave them a smirk. 

"So," Ukai sighed, holding a piece of paper which could only be the list of people attending the training camp. "It looks like Hinata will be receiving the penalty." Takeda could only look at the said boy with pity as he nodded, before calling Yachi over. "Yachi-san, it is alright with you if you take Hinata's measurements? Also, please wait here for a bit while I go get something." The blonde girl nodded before hequickly ran off. She gave the orange haired boy a glance feeling sorry for him. _And after he worked so hard..._  "Here you are, Yachi-san." Takeda appeared before her looking quite sweaty, while breathing heavily before he handed her a small sewing kit box.  _They even had this prepared?! Just how serious were they when they decided on the penalty?!_ He gave her a small smile as she weakly returned one back before calling Hinata over to head to the club room with her. _I must never make them mad._  She shivered, already scared.

 

Meanwhile outside, just behind the gym, were the third years, having an intense staring competition before Kiyoko suddenly held her hand out, curling her fingers upward, gesturing to her before she cheekily grinned, a very rare sight to see as she was very calm, quiet, and composed. "We all promised didn't we? To give the winner of the bet 690 yen?"  

Well, you should never judge a book by it's cover. 

The boys merely huffed before giving her the promised amount.

"I win."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much, just Hinata with the girls. More specifically, Kiyoko, Saeko, Yachi, and his adorable little munchkin of a sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyu!! does not belong to me.
> 
> Whoohoo! I finally updated! Also, this was kind of rushed, so don't blame me for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Please read my end note. It's concerning my updating schedule.

**Chapter Two**

 

Yachi made her way to the club room, a very depressed and dead looking Hinata  trailing behind her. She opened the door, entering the room, the orange haired boy entering right after. 

"Hinata-kun, are you alright?" She timidly asked him, clearly worried for the poor boy who looked like he'd seen a ghost. "I'm fine, Yachi-san." He slowly turned to look at her, his face pale. She shrieked and jumped, dropping the sewing kit in the process. Due to that, Hinata snapped out of his inhuman trance and immediately picked the small box up, giving it to the poor blonde girl who looked scared out of her tail. "S-sorry, Yachi-san! I didn't mean to scare you!" He apologized, bowing down in front of her who shook her head, her hands in front of her chest. "No, no. It's really fine Hinata-kun! It just took me by surprise, that's all!" Hinata sighed, slouching and looking down. 

 

"I guess I have to accept my fate. I mean, I failed the tests." He sighed, looking up at his companion. The blonde sighed, looking at him with pity. "I honestly thought you would pass this time, Hinata-kun." She said as she gestured for him to stand up straight with both his arms raised either side of him.  **(kind of like the pose Jesus did against the cross, sorry, bad at descriptions)** "I mean," she continued, opening the box and taking out the measuring tape, "you studied really hard for this Hinata-kun. You even pulled all-nighters! AND you had to study instead of playing with Natsu-chan." She sighed once again, measuring his chest. 

 

"Ah, it's fine Yachi-san!" He laughed, standing up straighter and staying still for her to not have a hard time. "Besides, I think she'll have a great time with Kiyoko-senpai and you in dress up. Besides, I think I'll be fine. Mom and I always have tea parties with Na-chan, and they kinda teach and tell me stuff about girls, so... yeah." He trailed off, as Yachi moved on from measuring his arms to measuring his stomach. "Ah, Yachi-san, don't you have to write down my measurements in a notebook after you measure a specific part?" The said girl shook her head. "Kiyoko-senpai will be here writing it down after a couple of seconds. I just took note of your measurements in my head." She explained, keeping the measuring tape before looking up to meet a very excited Hinata intently looking at her with stars in his eyes, his fists clenched in front of him in excitement. "That's so cool Yachi-san!" She laughed. "Is it really?" She rubbed the back of her head. "Mhm!" He furiously nodded. 

 

"Hitoka-chan? Hinata?" A soft and quiet voice was heard as the said people turned to look at the direction of where the sound came from, only to see Kiyoko standing by the club room's doorway, holding a pen and paper. "Ah, Kiyoko-senpai?!" They both exclaimed, looking at the ravenette who gave them both a small smile before closing the door gently. "Ah, sorry, did I disturb you both? also, sorry I'm late. I had to help Coach Ukai with tossing some balls to the boys."

**{A/N: Holy shit mate. That sounded so fucking gay. Not that I have anything against. Also, there'll be cursing, so uh, be warned.}**

"No, no, it's fine, Kiyoko-senpai! Besides, we didn't wait long!" Yachi shook her head while Hinata furiously nodded, agreeing to what the blonde girl had said. "Hm. Okay, let's continue in taking your measurements, ne, Hina-chan?" Kiyoko smiled, walking towards them before giving the pen and notebook to the blonde girl who immediately wrote down what she remembered. "Hina-chan?" The orange haired boy voiced out, face turning pale once again. "Mhm. Since you'll be dressing up and acting as a girl now, we'll also have to address you as one." She giggled at the poor boy's reaction who looked like he was about to faint.

 

He was definitely on the verge of fainting right now.

 

"Oh, okay I guess." He managed to stutter out, still pale, as Yachi handed the raventee the notebook. "Ah, it'll be no problem finding some clothes for you, Hina-chan! Your measurements are really close to a girl's, and your skin is as white and soft as a girl's too!" Kiyoko exclaimed, poking Hinata's arm. "But Kiyoko-senpai, yes, we'll buy hinata-kun some more girl clothes," Hinata shrieked upon hearing that. "But will he have to wear, um." Yachi nervously gulped, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Girl undergarments too?" Kiyoko nodded. "Yes. Daichi-san and I already agreed to that as it is also a part of the penalty."

 

And with that, Hinata fainted.

 

*** * ***

"Hinata?" A voice asked.

The said boy opened his eyes, before seeing a silver haired boy with a worried and soft face, who was looming over him by his left side. "Who are you? Am I dead? Is this... heaven? Are you my guardian angel?" The boy asked, still in a daze as he squinted his eyes from the bright light. He heard some faint voices but he ignored them, more focused on the boy right above him. "Hinata... are you really alright?" He heard another voice ask him as he looked to his right, to see another person with a shaved head with a widow's peak looking at him in worry. "Are you, a monk?" He asked, letting out a light chuckle as the person with the shaved head suddenly have a stone face before he heard guffaws of laughter in the background. "Hinata, wake up. You're hallucinating, aren't you?" Another voice asked him as the said boy looked up once more before giving a tired smile. "Ah, I really am in heaven. Jesus, please tell my mother and sister I love them." He closed his eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh before hearing more guffaws of laughter as the Jesus-looking person looked at him with a blank face.

"Oi, Hinata dumbass! Wake the hell up!" He heard a VERY familiar voice yell as he was suddenly lifted off from the ground by his collar. "HINATA DUMBASS, WAKE THE HELL UP, YOU'RE NOT DEAD YET, BESIDES, DIDN'T YOU WANT TO BECOME THE LITTLE GIANT FIRST BEFORE DYING?!" Then suddenly they all heard a yell coming from the small boy who was still lifted by his collar. "I WON'T DIE YET UNTIL I ACHIEVE AND ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL!" Everyone sighed in relief, happy that the short middle blocker was finally back to his normal self. Kageyama finally let go of him, Hinata landed on his feet.

"Aw man, I still wanted more of crack Hinata." Nishinoya grumbled disappointment evident on his face. "Pfft. What is he even trying to do? Embarrass himself even more? What a simpleton." Tsukishima snickered, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Hinata-kun, are you alright?" Yachi asked worriedly asked him, Daichi not so far behind her. "Ah, I'm fine, Yachi-san. By the way, weren't we in the club room just a while ago? What happened?" The said boy asked, rubbing his head. "You fainted." Kiyoko said from behind him, giving him a water bottle. "EEHHHH?! REALLY?! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!" He bowed several times to the manager who just laughed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Hinata, but what was that back there?" Daichi asked, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, um..." Hinata looked away, blushing in embarrassment. "I kinda thought I was dead." And with that, everyone sighed, just glad that their middle blocker was back to normal again.

"Also, Hinata-kun, we're going shopping this weekend for the clothes. You'll have to come with us." Kiyoko said, before departing to the seats, leaving a pale Hinata who looked like his soul just left his body. 

* * *

"Onii-chan, let me come with you!" A whine was heard from Hinata Natsu, Shouyou's adorable little munchkin of a younger sister. "Eh?! Natsu, how do you even know about this?!" Hinata exclaimed, almost dropping the meat bun he was eating in the process. "Hmph. I read your messages and Kageyama-kun told me!" She crossed her arms. "Wait, come with me in the shopping, or the training camp?" Hinata stuttered, looking over to his mother who was busy cooking dinner. "Shopping! I wanna pick some girl clothes for you too, onii-chan!" She crossed her arms. "W-wait a second, go ask mom first, okay?" Hinata sighed. His mom already knew about the whole ordeal and stuff, and she just squealed. SQUEALED. Clearly not worried for her poor son who had to crossdress as a girl at his training camp in front of people he played volleyball against. And they were people he knew! They could make fun of him and blackmail him! Heck, he bet that Tsukishima would have his phone ready with him at all times to take pictures and videos of him in his misery! 

_"I'm kind of excited Shouyou. I mean, ever since Natsu forced you to put on a skirt, I've always wanted to see you completely dressed up as a girl!" His mother squealed at the memory, her fists clenched in excitement and pure happiness while his sister looked at him, having an evil grin set on her face as she clutched her teddy bear while the boy just gulped._

Hinata sighed at the memory. So much for being a mom. 

"Yep, I totally accept."  _Wait, what?_ He looked up to see his mom placing the food on the table nodding. "What?" He voiced out his thoughts. "Natsu can join in on the shopping this weekend. It'll just be you, the two managers of your volleyball team and that guy with the shaved head's sister, right?" He nodded. "Then it's fine if you take Natsu with you. I'll give you some money for the clothes and for some food in case your sister gets hungry." She said as she smiled at the said girl who beamed in delight, giving her poor brother a huge grin.

* * *

**~ time skip to the weekend ~**

 

 ~~~~So here they were. Him, Kiyoko, Yachi, Saeko, and Natsu in the mall, at the women's section. "I think this will fit your style Hina-chan!" Saeko exclaimed, handing the said boy a floral dark blue jumpskirt with a white shirt. Another collection to the pile of clothes he had in the basket he was carrying. "Go try it on, Hinata-chan!" Yachi exclaimed her eyes sparkling in excitement. He flinched at the nickname, as Yachi had gotten used to addressing him as a girl. Saeko didn't even need to try, as when they met at the mall, she engulfed the orange haired boy in a bone-crushing hug while calling him "Hinata-chan".

He sighed, nodding and went in the changing rooms, taking his current clothes off and trying on each one, opening the curtain for each one of them to either approve or disapprove on.

Finally, after three hours,  **(poor Hinata)** they left the clothes section, each of them carrying a bag, Hinata holding Natsu's hand while holding a shopping bag in the other, before they passed by a hair salon.  _Great._ Was the only thing Hinata could think of before he was immediately dragged to the store by his sister.

"We need a long orange wig!" Natsu told the hairstylist, who simply nodded. The hair salon they entered in a huge variety of wigs, and that was the main reason why they entered. After going through the orange wigs, Kiyoko found the perfect one and called the girls, Hinata and the hairstylist over, who all agreed and told the orange haired boy to put it on. 

"Wow, Hinata-chan! You really look like a girl!" Saeko exclaimed, clasping her hands together as she grinned and turned to look at the hairstylist in the eye. "How much is this? We'll take it."

 

                                                                                           **~ a few minutes later ~**

 

They had finished their mission and goal for the day, and were now eating and resting at the food court. It seemed like each one of them took pictures of the boy wearing girl clothes and made sure to show Natsu all of them, as they sent it all to Hinata's phone, which was in the hands of his sister who was having fun with the girls. At least she was having fun. 

 

After everything, they all said their goodbyes and wished the boy good luck on his supplementary test, who weakly thanked them while walking back to the mountains to his house with Natsu, both carrying shopping bags before being welcomed by their mother with hugs, kisses, and dinner.

 

**[ the night the team, coach ukai, and takeda-sensei leaves for tokyo, where the training camp will be held at]**

 

"Good luck on your exams Hinata!" The three third years, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi said, Hinata nodded, still feeling queasy from the idea of crossdressing at the training camp. He felt like he was going to puke. Meh, he'll do that later.

"Oi, you better pass the test you dumbass! If we lose I'm blaming everything on you." Kageyama said with a scary murderous aura, which made the orange haired boy shriek and hide behind Tanaka. 

"Don't worry Shouyou! Whatever happens, your senpais will be here to support you!" Nishinoya exclaimed, pointing to himself and Tanaka with his thumb. "That's right, that's right! We're here for you Hinata!" Tanaka exclaimed, agreeing with the shorter boy.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, muttering out a small "good luck" to Hinata before heading inside the bus, Yamaguchi following not too close behind. 

 

**{A/N: Don't worry TsukiHina shippers. I'll make sure there are at least TWO TsukiHina scenes at the training camp, since I'm a thirsty shipper myself and we honestly need more of this cute ship.}**

 

 

Then they all left, saying their goodbyes to the boy who just waved at them as the bus left. He sighed, before clenching his his hands to fists and looking up at the sky in determination. "Yosh!! Let's do this! I'll do my very best!!"

 

**[the day his supplementary exams take place]**

 

"Good luck, Hinata-kun!" His teacher said, as the said boy ran down the hallways, clutching his backpack and heading towards the girls' bathroom where he met Saeko, Kiyoko, and Yachi waiting for him. Kiyoko grinned, holding a hair straightener, Saeko smirked, holding a pack of makeup in hand, while Yachi gave him a smile, holding the maid costume.

 

"Hey, where's Shouyou?" Kenma asked Daichi, who just sighed and explained what happened. "Oh, I see. I'm not surprised at all." Kenma sighed before going back to playing his game, masking his disappointment at the fact that his  _friend_ wasn't here.  **(he's got a tiny crush on the sunshine boy btw)** While as Lev and Inuoka grumled in disappointment.

"Pfft, haha! So chibi-chan had to take supplementary exams again?" Kuroo bursted out laughing along with Bokuto. "Seriously. It's not THAT hard to pass an exam." Bokuto said in between laughs. "Bokuto-san, you failed Mathematics, AND English Lit." Akaashi reminded him, which made everyone burst out laughing. "Akaashi! You promised not to tell!" Bokuto whined at his close friend who nonchalantly shrugged, not caring at all. 

"Wait a second, your managers aren't here yet?!" Yamamoto asked Nishinoya and Tanaka, clearly disappointed. "Well, let's just keep watch on the managers from the other teams." Nishinoya suggested, in where they all agreed.

"So chibi-chan will arrive late here then?" Oikawa asked Daichi, who just nodded. "Aw, man! I wanted to play volleyball against Mini-Spiderman again!" Terushima whined, slumping. 

"That idiot better arrive here quickly." Kageyama muttered to himself, glaring at the water bottle he was holding.

And so, everyone resumed in doing exercises and having matches against each other.  _Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?_ Daichi thought.

 

A car was heading towards Tokyo, breaking the speed limit as the passengers inside yelped at the sharp turns and sudden breaks while the driver remained unfazed and continued to drive crazily.

"WHOOHOO! I'M FLOORING IT!" She exclaimed, stepping on the gas pedal once again.

 

It was nearly sunset as everyone panted. They all had time for just one match against Karasuno and Nekoma, when the gym doors suddenly slid open to reveal a blonde 20 year old woman who grinned brightly at the boys. "We still made it in time for one more match. Hurry up you guys!" And in entered Yachi, Kiyoko, and...

 

"Hinata?!"

"Chibi-chan?!"

"Shouyou?!"

"Hinata-san?!"

 

And in entered Hinata wearing a maid costume with his wig, looking down, blushing brightly in embarrassment.

 

 

**Notes:**

**I'll most likely update 1-2 times a week. It's way easier than planning for my Yandere KatsuDeku book.**

**Also, would someone mind collaborating with me?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unimportant.
> 
> Uh, so, a recent ex-crush of mine and I are talking. We both used to like each other, but we're both now good friends. We keep chatting in Messenger and we both keep talking about Haikyuu!
> 
> I mean, everything is fine except for the fact that he keeps telling me he loves me and he keeps sending me I miss you stickers with hearts on them. I'm really confused. Can someone give me advice on what to do?
> 
> Also, would someone be willing to collaborate with me on this work? (please say so in the comments down below)
> 
> Also, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the teams are being perverts. What do I mean by that?
> 
> "Kuroo."  
> "Yeah, Kenma?" The black haired male looked at his teammate.  
> "Your nose is bleeding." The blond male pointed at his nose. his expression stoic.
> 
> \---
> 
> "Oi, Shittykawa. Stop staring at Hinata. You're way too damn obvious." Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder to see Oikawa furiously blinking his eyes, turning to look away.
> 
> \---
> 
> "Aone, pay attention. Also, stop blushing. You're way too damn obvious." Kenji sighed as he looked at the tall and silent white haired male.
> 
> \---
> 
> "Bokuto-san, you have to pay close attention. Also, wipe your drool off, it's disgusting." Akaashi nonchalantly said to their team captain and ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! does not belong to me.
> 
> So I was away from this site for a week and I installed the app, logged in and checked my inbox. And I was so happy from all the comments and stuff, then I remembered that I had to update and so here I am.

 

         **Chapter Three**

 

"Hinata?!"

"Chibi-chan?!"

"Shouyou?!"

"Hinata-san?!"

 

An orange haired girl came inside the gym, who was wearing a maid costume, with white knee-high stockings and a white frilly headband  **(the headband that the maids commonly wear. I included this because I wasn't sure if it can be bought along with maid costumes in a pack.)**. Only, she wasn't a girl. Everyone in the gym knew that, but that didn't stop them from blushing immensely, drooling, and having intense nosebleeds at how moe and cute the tiny tangerine looked like. 

"HINATA DUMBASS!" A loud voice boomed throughout the whole gym, which made heads turn towards the source of voice. Daichi and Sugawara could only sigh, Tsukishima could only roll his eyes and prepare an insult, while Tanaka and Nishinoya stopped gawking over their kouhai and snickered when they saw an angry black haired male march over where the poor boy was.

Kageyama emitted a very dark and murderous aura, which made Yachi and Hinata squeak in fear. "You..." Kageyama slowly walked towards Hinata, glaring at him while the sunshine child looked around, searching for a way out. Just when he was about to escape, Kageyama grabbed him by the collar with both hands and shook him harshly. "What took you so long?! Did it really take you that much time to think of the answers to every question?!" Hinata whimpered.

 

_'Mission failed.'_

 

"Ah, girls, over here!" Takeda called out, waving at them from where he was, with the other team coaches and managers. "Ah, there they were! Let's go girls! That includes you too, Hina-chan. You have to change into your gym clothes.'' Saeko grinned as she looked over her shoulder. "Let's go, Yachi-chan, Hina-chan." Kiyoko silently said, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. Yachi squeaked. "Y-yeah! L-let's go, Hinata!" She said, before sweat-dropping when Kageyama still shook Hinata.

 

"Now. now, Kageyama. Stop shaking Hinata. She has to change into her gym clothes." Suga grinned at Hinata when he said that, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "S-Suga-san..." Hinata said, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.  _'WHY?! Have mercy on me, Suga-san!!'_ Kageyama reluctantly let go of the sunshine child, before turning to give him a huge deadly glare before following his senior. Hinata exhaled, relief pulling at his senses.  _Thank goodness, I thought he was going to kill me!!_ Saeko pulled him towards the benches, before giving Kiyoko a sly wink in where she was returned one back. 

 

**{A/N: In narrative form, Hinata will be referred to as 'he' and 'his', but when people talk about him, he is referred to as 'she' and 'her', having '-chan' at the end of his name as well. I hope this clears your confusion.}**

 

"Hina-chan, here's your gym uniform!" Kiyoko said, proudly holding out a female volleyball gym uniform. "E-eh?! Where did you get this Kiyoko-san?!" Hinata exclaimed, sweating bullets as he looked back and forth from the uniform to their team manager. "Ah, I borrowed one from the Female Volleyball Team. They gladly gave it to me since it didn't fit them anymore." Yachi explained, a giant grin plastered on her face.  _I'm glad you enjoy my suffering, Yachi-san._ Hinata thought, as he gulped, before he hesitantly took the gym uniform and running towards the locker room to change.

"It looks like you're enjoying yourselves, girls." Ukai gave them an awkward smile. "Mhm! Hina-chan is really cute! I have no idea why we didn't do this sooner!" A (surprisingly) very enthusiastic Kiyoko exclaimed, her fists clenched in pure excitement and happiness, stars sparkling around her. "I didn't know that you liked cosplay and crossdressign that much. Kiyoko-chan." Saeko grinned, both hands on her hips. "It's something I've always secretly enjoyed. But I don't do it on myself. I do it on other people." She confessed, shocking Yachi, Takeda, and Ukai.

 

 _'How surprising...'_ Ukai and Takeda both thought.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gym, Kenma was watching Hinata's every move. While it wasn't shown on his face and expression, he was panicking in the inside. While he was thinking about how cute Hinata was dressed up as a girl and wearing a maid costume, he suddenly caught a glimpse of his childhood friend and team captain.

"Kuroo." The blond turned to look at the black haired male. "Yeah, Kenma?" He responded.

"Your nose is bleeding." He pointed at his nose, his expression stoic. "Ah." Was all Kuroo could say, as he wiped the blood from his nose.

**\---**

"Oi, Shittykawa. Stop staring at Hinata. You're way too damn obvious." Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder before taking a swig of his water.

Oikawa turned away to look at his childhood friend before grinning. "I couldn't say the same for you, Iwa-chan." He grinned as the black haired male choked on his water. However, that grin soon faltered when Iwaizumi threateningly picked up a volleyball, a dark expression on his face. 

"Ow! Iwa-chan, so mean!" 

 

**\---**

"Aone, pay attention. Also, stop blushing you're way too damn obvious." Kenji sighed as the white haired male turned to look at him. They were having a silent conversation when Aone looked away, another blush forming on his face as Kenji sighed, crossing his arms. Their teammates could only look at them in pure confusion and curiousity.

**\---**

"Bokuto-san, you have to pay close attention. Also, wipe your drool off, it's disgusting." Akaashi nonchalantly said to their team captain and ace. Bokuto hooted in surprise before wiping the said drool off of his mouth. "Ah, thanks Akaashi! Ah, wait, why is your face red?" The owl like male looked at his best friend and team's setter in confusion. "Are you sick or something?" He asked, worry evident in his tone.

"No, it's nothing Bokuto-san. Let's just pay close attention." Akaashi turned to look away.

 

**\---**

"That certainly took me by surprise." Sugawara chuckled as he took a swig of his water. "Yep. Hinata looks awfully cute dressed up as a girl." Daichi agreed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his towel.

 

"Man, Ryu, our kouhai looks really cute like that." Nishinoya looked at his best bud, while Tanaka furiously nodded in agreement. "Did you see the way the other teams looked at at Hinata?" He said, anger slowly forming. "Yeah, yeah, I did." Nishinoya nodded. "They think they can take our precious kouhai away from us?" Tanaka growled. "Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai. If you're worried for Hinata, why not protect him or something?" Kageyama suggested, which made the two rowdy boys freeze, before grins slowly made their way to their faces. 

"That's a brilliant idea! Thanks Kageyama!' Nishinoya enthusiastically slapped his back. "Yeah, yeah. Your senpais are very proud of you. Welp, wait here for a second while we discuss this issue to Team Mom and Team Dad over there." Tanaka said before the two boys ran towards the two third years, Noya magically dragging Asahi with them. 

"Nice going King. Now those two idiots are going to drag Daichi-san, Asahi-san, and Suga-san in something stupid." Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Yamaguchi could only look at the taller male with a small grin on his face. "Shut up! Don't call me that!" Kageyama roared before walking away.

"Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at Hinata earlier, Tsukki." Yamaguchi said, grinning. "What are you going on about, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

"Heh heh. Nothing. Don't mind it, Tsukki."

 

Then after a couple of minutes, Hinata came up, wearing the female volleyball team's uniform, paired off with volleyball sneakers and small tight shorts, his wig tied up in a high ponytail. "I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting!" "It's about time, dumbass!'' Kageyama glared at him.

 

And then multiple pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Hinata, being the oblivious cute bean he was, continued to act like his usual self, though it was a bit stiff due to his new clothes.

"Alright!" Nishinoya yelled out, his fist pumping the air. Tanaka, Sugawara, and Asahi chuckled. 

 

"Alright, the  **H** inata  **P** rotection  **S** quad is ready." Daichi grinned, before turning towards the rest of the team members.

"Alright, let's play!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm really sorry for not updating last week, and I have a really good reason for it. I use my dad's laptop for the posting and writing, but then my dad had to attend a seminar somewhere for his work and brought his laptop with him, so I couldn't write anything for the past week. So uh, sorry.
> 
> This chapter was practically improvised, since I didn't really plan anything out for this one. If you've seen the tags, I removed Johzenji and Terushima. I did it because I don't really know anything about them, and they were (sadly) just side characters and all. But I'll make a TeruHina fic to make up for it soon.
> 
> You have no idea how happy I was when I read all of your comments! My heart went all 'gwaaaahhh'! Thank you all so much for the constant feedback and support!
> 
> What do YOU want to happen in the next chapter? I take requests, and I'm fine with adding them into the story.  
> So remember to leave some in the comments section down below!!
> 
> Also, do you think it'll be a good idea to add Natsu in the training camp? We'll have Overprotective Natsu here if the idea has a lot of votes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the practice match. Lev, Inuoka, and Kenma rush to Hinata because they NEED answers.
> 
> The team captains go to Dadchi to ask about him, while the HPS (Hinata Protection Squad) keep a close eye on the beasts whenever they're near to Hinata.
> 
> Yep, just a random short chapter I had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lfmao, this was really random, so I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense at all. And yeah, I'll be tweaking and be making some changes to your suggestion, @Julia Lockser.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this filler chapter!!

 

**Chapter Four**

 

 

"Nice receive!"

"Nice serve!"

"Chance ball!"

"Don't mind, don't mind!"

"One touch!"

 

These yells and the sound of volleyballs shoes squeaking against the floor and volleyballs hitting the floor could be heard throughout the gym. Nekoma and Karasuno were already at their second set, and Karasuno was behind by three points. The other teams who weren't playing stood by the bleachers, watching the match with great interest.

 

Though we already know they were staring at Hinata's cute ass.

 

"Bring it!" Hinata yelled, as he jumped, his right arm extended, ready to spike the ball as Kageyama gave him a mere glance before effortlessly tossing the ball to him.  _ **Bam!**_ The sound of the ball hitting the ground could be heard as when Hinata landed on his feet, he was immediately met with headlocks, hair ruffling, high-fives, and a few compliments from his teammates. "Good job, Hinata!" Tanaka high-fived him with both of his hands. "Your senpais are so proud of you!" Nishinoya ruffled his hair, as Hinata gave them all a huge, bright, and cheerful smile, which could be seen by the other teams.

 

 _'Moe.'_ They all thought.

 

"Yosh! Now we got a point! Two more and we'll be tied with Nekoma!" Daichi clutched his hand to a fist before looking at his teammates in determination. "Yosh!" They all yelled back, before wiping the sweat off from their faces. Hinata, however, was sweating way too much due to his wig, so instead of wiping it with his hands or arm, he grabbed the end of his current volleyball uniform and raised it up to wipe the sweat off from his face and forehead, revealing his milky white pale and soft skin in the process. Inuoka, Lev, and Yaku looked away out of respect, while as Kenma, who was directly in front of him - had a clear view of his stomach, and turned beet red before turning around to look away, before being met face-to-face with Kuroo (who was behind him) with a huge nosebleed.

"Waahh! It's so hot!" Hinata whined, as the members of HPS ( **H** inata  **P** rotection  **S** quad) were alert, looking around the gym, eyes scanning each and every one of the other teams, who undoubtedly all had nosebleeds and slight drool coming from their mouth. Nishinoya, and Tanaka immediately formed a small circle around Hinata, doing their infamous 'crouch and intimidation' technique, their faces looking like demons as they circled around the tangerine, glaring at the other team members. In the background, Asahi clapped his hands, Tsukishima sighed and looked back at the net, Kageyama tilted his head in confusion to what his senpais were doing, and Daichi had his arms crossed, glaring at the other teams at the bleachers. The said people shuddered at all the glares they were recieving from Karasuno.

 

 _  
_' _Why are they looking at us like they're gonna kill us?!'_ Were the thoughts of some team members, while back at the benches, Kiyoko let out a small giggle. "What's so funny, Kiyoko-senpai?" Yachi looked at her in wonder and confusion. "Ah, it looks like they have already formed a protection squad to protect Hinata from all the boys here." She gave the blonde a grin with her eyes closed. "Eh? Wow..." Yachi looked back at the court, as everyone were already back in their original positions. "I'm going to join the protection squad. What about you, Hitoka-chan?" Kiyoko asked her with a smile. "I will! Who knows what might happen to Hinata if she was left alone!" She raised her fist in the air. Kiyoko could only laugh at her determination and vow before watching the other teams on the bleachers.

 

\---

 

"One lap of diving receives!" Daichi yelled as the whistle blew, signalling for them to start. "Everyone, head to the cafeteria. Dinner is ready!" Fukuroudani's manager called out, as the other teams complied. After finishing the lap, everyone stood up, exhausted and sweaty, as their two managers ran towards them with towels in their hands. "Thanks." They breathed, before wiping their sweat off. "Hina-chan, since you're a girl now, you'll be staying with us in the girls' locker rooms until the training camp ends." Kiyoko informed the said boy, as Yachi gave him a towel. "EHHH?!" He shrieked, dropping his towel. "It's a requirement." Yachi gave him a small smile as he slouched, looking down at the floor as his expression turned gloomy. He then looked up at the sky with a sullen look,  _'God, what did I ever do to deserve this?'_

"You're so lucky Shouyou!" Nishinoya groaned, shaking his fist. "Yeah. I'm so jealous!" Tanaka looked up at the sky in frustration. "Begone, pervertedness and jealousy!" Sugawara exclaimed as he punched Tanaka in the gut and gave Nishinoya a chop on the head. "Go on Hinata, we'll be waiting for you." Asahi gave him a smile, as Hinata returned a weak one back.

 

\---

"Chibi-chan was so cute wearing the uniform! He looks even cuter dressed up as a girl now!" Oikawa gushed, as his team left the locker rooms to head to the cafeteria. "Ah, is our captain in love?" Matsukawa snickered. "Tsk, even if you did manage to win #10's heart, I bet he would break up with you the week after because of your horrible personality, Oikawa." Hanamaki snorted. "I agree." Kyoutani said as he walked behind the third years, Iwaizumi and Kunimi right beside him. "Pfft, you're wrong Hanamaki. I bet he wouldn't even last a day with him because of his personality." Iwaizumi said, his arms folded behind his head. "Hah?! So mean, Iwa-chan! You're just jealous that Chibi-chan would choose me instead of you!" Oikawa gave him a small glare. "What'd you just say to me, Assikawa?" Iwaizumi threateningly asked, a dark and demonic aura coming from him as his left hand formed a fist before punching it into his right one.

"Ah, you finally did it, Oikawa." Matsukawa sighed. "May you rest in peace now. It'd be a miracle if you could escape Iwaizumi's wrath." Hanamaki looked back and forth between their setter and ace. "Wait, you two like Karasuno's #10?" Kindaichi asked. In response to his question, they both immediately turned beet red. "Ohmygosh." Kyoutani muttered under his breath for only to him to hear, as in the background his other teammates started taking bets. "Wait, wouldn't Iwaizumi-senpai ands Oikawa-senpai have more rivals then?" Kunimi asked. "Yeah, I mean, that shrimp's really close with Kageyama, and many other people kept on staring at him while he was playing." Kidaichi rubbed his chin in thought.   

 

"Well, shit." They were fucked.

 

\---

"Why does Hinata look so cute dressed up as a girl?!" Bokuto asked his teammates, who all just stared blankly at him before erupting into cheers. "Bokuto-san likes someone!" "I didn't know this was even possible!" "Waah, is this a dream, somebody pinch me!" "Hinata-san was originally cute from the start Bokuto-san." Akaashi said in a monotone voice. "I KNOW AKAASHI, BUT HE JUST LOOKS 10 TIMES CUTER DRESSED UP AS A GIRL!" Akaashi rolled his eyes before taking his gym uniform off, turning to look at his locker. "I know Bokuto-san," He let out a soft and gentle smile at the thought of Hinata. "I know." 

 

**{A/N: tbh, I'm kind of rooting for AkaHina right now.}**

**\---**

"Chibi-chan unexpectedly looked cute as a girl, right Kenma?" Kuroo looked at his best friend, who was currently looking at his PSP playing a game. "Yeah." Kenma quietly agreed. "Kuroo-san, Yamamoto-san, hurry up! Everyone from the other teams are already from the cafeteria!" Lev told them, panting slightly from all the running. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up! We know, we're going!" Yamamoto yelled at him, already out at the doorway. "Hurry up Kuroo!" "I know!" The captain yelled back as he ran out the locker room, leaving Kenma and Lev alone. After a couple of seconds, Inuoka and Yaku appeared, looking at Kenma. "Let's go! We're off to find Hinata!"

 

\---

Hinata looked at himself in the mirror. Since his wig was wet from all the sweat, Kiyoko gave him another one, and handed him some clothes. He was now wearing light blue shirt, paired off with a white skirt that reached till his knees (thank god he was short or else it would've ended at his thighs) with some sneakers and his wig down. After fixing his wig (because Kiyoko told him to look presentable), he took a deep breath before opening the door, only to be met with Lev, Kenma, Yaku, and Inuoka outside waiting for him. "Waah. Is that really you, Hinata?!" Inuoka was the first to greet him. The said boy nodded, huffing. "It should've been someone else. Wearing a wig all the time is so uncomfortable! Also, how can girls wear these skirts?!" He complained, looking at his Nekoma friends. "Well, my sister wears shorts underneath them. She said it's way better than having to bend over and letting your panties be seen." Yaku gave him a smile.

 

**{A/N: Yaku doesn't have a sister. Not much is really known about his background. His sister is just a made up character.}**

 

"I'll do that next time. Kiyoko-senpai didn't give me any." Hinata pouted. " It really is Hinata. Is this a dream? Somebody please pinch me." Lev requested, still seriously staring at Hinata with his cat-like eyes. "How about a punch instead?!" Yaku yelled as he punched Lev in the gut before kicking him in the knees. "Ouch! That hurt Yaku-san!" Lev complained, looking at the libero with tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "You awake now?" He gave him a glare, as Inuoka cheered Yaku on while Kenma slowly walked towards Hinata. "Shouyou... are you okay? Are you... fine with all of this?" He asked, worried for his friend. "Yeah, I am! Don't worry Kenma! As long as I can still play volleyball, I'll be fine!" Hinata grinned at him, making the pudding haired boy blush. "If you say so, Shouyou."

"Oi lovebirds! Quit your flirting and do it sometime later! We'll be late for dinner!" Inuoka interrupted, as Hinata squeaked before grabbing Kenma's hand. "Hurry up Kenma, or they're going to start without us!" Kenma turned red at the conact and the warm feeling of Hinata's hand on his, as Lev, Inuoka, and Yaku just snickered.

 

\---

 

"What's taking Hinata so long?" Kiyoko looked up at the clock, putting the final plate on the dining table as the other teams were already on their respective seats. "Where are Lev, Kenma, Yaku, and Inuoka Kuroo?" Kai asked. "I dunno. I really don't know where they are." Kuroo sighed. "We'll just have to start dinner without them then." Oikawa said, leaning back onto his chair. "What's taking that dumbass so long?! I'm starving!" Kageyama growled. "I'm so hungry... What's taking them so long??" Bokuto whined. "Why do I sense trouble?" Asahi asked. "I feel like Hinata's with someone right now." Sugawara glared at his plate. "Who's keeping our precious kouhai away?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya both growled. 

 

"Welp, looks like we'll just have to start dinner without them then." Yachi said, looking at her watch. "Wait!" A muffled yell was heard behind the doors before it burst open, revealing a sweaty Hinata and Kenma, holding hands with Lev, Yaku, and Inuoka right behind them, trying to catch their breaths but still smirking at the two people in front of them. "Sorry we're late!" Hinata apologized, looking at everyone with an apologetic look. "It's fine Hinata-chan. We didn't even start eating yet." Fukuroudani's manager grinned at them. "Also, can you let go of Kenma-san's hand? You two can hang out after dinner later, but right now we need to eat." And just by her words, everyone looked at their linked hands, as the competitors for Hinata's heart and HPS gave him a glare, while their other teammates just sighed.

 

 _'I'm in deep trouble.'_ Kenma thought as he looked away.

 

 

**A/N: Just realized I didn't include Dateko. Whoops, but I'm too lazy to change it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this didn't make sense. It was really random and more of a filler chapter, but it's what I had in mind. 
> 
> I take requests and suggestions, so don't forget to leave some in the comments section down below! [the other requests and suggestions will be taken in the next chapters]


End file.
